


Hermione lives and loves

by Just_Tatty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone is Bisexual, Fred Weasley Lives, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Remus Lupin Lives, Teacher-Student Relationship, everything is complicated but it'll work out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Tatty/pseuds/Just_Tatty
Summary: Hermione is back at Hogwarts, but newly single. She can't stop thinking about the older men in her life, and one wolf in particular.ON HOLD FOR A LITTLE WHILE AS I LOST MY NOTEBOOK, I SHOULD HAVE RESTARTED BY FEBRUARY 2019.





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat on the window ledge, staring out over the grounds of Hogwarts, her book clasped loosely in her hand, forgotten.  
She loved her friends and she couldn’t imagine life without them, not after the war they went through together. Harry and Ron were her best friends, as much as she once thought her and Ron could be together, could work, they found after the adrenaline of the battle had wore off and ‘real’ life settled in, that as strong and loving their friendship is, it doesn’t pass over to a romantic relationship.  
Ron felt as though he was beneath Hermione, constantly worrying about someone smarter, better coming along and Hermione felt as though Ron was just settling for her because everyone expected it. It all came to a head when Hermione was talking about the new history and law of magic books and Ron sniped asking if she’d ever ‘get over’ books, Hermione had replied she’d get over her books when he stops staring at other girls when they’re out together.  
The argument had cleared the gryffindor common room and the pair had split and refused to speak to one another for a week before Harry got tired of it and locked them in a room to deal with it.  
Of course, they’d argued for a while but eventually sat down and talked, both found they were unhappy and didn’t want to hurt the other. They had decided to go back to being friends, it had been awkward for a while but once Ron began dating Susan Bones they found that there was no lingering feelings and things slowly went back to the friendship the pair cherished.  
Hermione loved her friends, couldn’t be without her boys. The closest thing to brothers she had, but, and there is always a but, Hermione was lonely. 

Not in the friend-way either, she didn’t miss Ron, but by Merlin, she did miss sex, someone touching her, holding her, kissing her and bringing her to climax over and over. And so that was why Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire, ⅓ of the golden trio, survivor of the second coming of Voldemort, was sat in her private rooms, staring out the window, instead of reading the book she held.

One of the things that Hermione had found out about herself after she found herself single was the fact she was usually attracted to older men. Specifically, her recent dreams had consisted of Professor Snape, even in her fantasies she couldn’t call him by his first name, Bill Weasley, who had recently separated from his wife and had spent several weeks wandering around the burrow shirtless, causing a fair number of dreams for Hermione. 

She had also found herself guiltily thinking of Remus Lupin, who had lost his wife in the final battle, surviving only due to the very thing he hated about himself. She had found Remus attractive when he was her professor in third year, but honestly part of her had assumed the attraction was her teacher-thing as Harry had once put it. But over the summer, Harry had insisted on her and remus moving in with him, in the house he’d brought near diagon alley, and while there was a bit of reluctance from Remus, Harry happily pulled the family card and so the three of them lived together. Harry spent nearly everyday at the burrow with Ginny, and while Hermione visited Ron several times a week, she wasn’t interested in Quidditch or the twins joke shop, she spent most of the week at the house sorting her room and spending time with Remus sorting their books out and talking about the laws that were being repealed. That lead to a long conversation about the legal rights and wrongs of werewolves, which is what Harry and Ron arrived to, Hermione mid-rant about the tragic way the wizarding world treated creatures based on stereotypes, Remus smiling softly at her passion to save everyone. 

And now two months into the new school year, Hermione missed her conversations with Remus over a nice cup of tea. She loved being back at school, and truly appreciated the fact she was allowed back for her seventh year, but she felt almost too old, too out of place, too done. 

Hermione smiled to herself as she stared at the full moon. Ever since her third year, the moon made her think of Remus, and how he must be coping. She hated that he had been alone for over 2 years of full moons, ever since Sirius fell through the veil. But now, she was thinking about how much she wanted to be the one to look after him after the moon, to give him a massage for his aching muscles and maybe he’d give her a small smile. A real smile, a rarity nowadays, but so gorgeous. Honestly, since she’d seen him without his shirt this summer her mind has ran through a million situations where they get together. She imagines he’d be somewhat sweet, gentle but she has seen how heated he can get as the moon comes, and she imagines that too. Gentle, sweet Remus, pushing her against a wall, or holding her down...God!

Hermione felt the wetness between her thighs increase, she placed a bookmark in the forgotten book and decided to head to bed, surely tonights dreams would be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione lay in her bed, staring out at the moon, a small smile on her face. She imagined Remus, as he was this summer, walking around the house, shirtless or vests, thank Merlin that Harry wanted to clean and decorate the muggle way.

She had always admired his mind, but this summer truly opened her eyes to his body, the muscles on his arms, and his abs, even his scars.

Hermione felt her body begin to warm, she closed her eyes and fell into her favourite Remus-fantasy. 

 

_ Hermione sat in the library, reading her favourite book,  _ _ Hogwarts: A History _ _ , wearing her pajamas, short-shorts and a vest, nothing fancy. Just nice normal clothes.  _

_ Remus walked in. ‘Really, Mia? You have a whole library, your own books and mine, even the books from the vaults and you chose to read that again?’ _

_ Hermione smiled at the tease in his voice. ‘Well, I figured there’s no point starting a new book when I may have to get up and help out again. Besides, I like this book. Obviously.’ _

_ Remus gave her a genuine smile, small and warm. ‘Well, maybe I should take it away from you.’ _

_ He lent over and made a grab for the book, Hermione ducked away, giggling as she tried to keep the book out of his reach.  _

_ Remus lent over pinning Hermione to the sofa, laughing as he reached for the book, before changing his mind and tickling her waist. _

_ ‘Noooo!’ Hermione laughed as she tried to wiggle away, causing them to fall to the floor.  _

_ Remus landed on top of Hermione with an oomph, and she could feel his solid muscles against her whole body. _

_ ‘Sorry Mia!’ Remus laughed as he began to stand, accidently pressing into the teen below. _

_ Once he was standing, he reached down and pulled Hermione up, pulling the book from between her fingers. ‘I win.’ _

_ ‘Ah, you cheater!’ Hermione laughed reaching for her book, pressing her body against his older one. ‘Give me my book.’  _

_ ‘Hmmm, nope’ Remus grinned, before his smile turned somewhat more feral. ‘Or maybe I will...for a kiss.’ _

_ ‘W..what?’ Hermione stuttered, blushing bright red. _

_ ‘A single kiss, Mia’ Remus smiled. ‘That is all I want, and you can have your precious book back. Promise.’ _

 

_ Hermione bit her lip, she wanted to kiss him, but she had only kissed two boys. And that’s what they were; boys. Remus was a man, all man...and a bit of a wolf. She nodded and lent in. _

_ Remus chuckled as she gave him a small peck. ‘No, my dear. Like this’ _

_ He bent his head and captured her lips. Hermione felt like she was being devoured, her whole being was on fire, she couldn’t help pressing fully against him as he would alternate between kissing her without abandon and nibbling on her bottom lip. _

_ She moaned into his mouth, he groaned as he pulled her closer to him, sliding his thigh between her legs. Hermione reacted on instinct, grinding herself on Remus, her shorts riding up, tighter and tighter, pushing down on her privates.  _

_ ‘Remus...please’ Hermione whimpered, running her hands over his shirt, his warm chest.  _

_ Remus raised his knee.’What my darling, what do you want?’ _

_ ‘Touch me, please!’ Hermione panted against his lips, kissing him as he had her. _

_ Remus sat on the couch pulling her onto his lap, never breaking the kiss, he ran his hands up Hermione's waist, brushing his thumbs over her nipples, grinning into her mouth as her arched into his hands. _

_ Pulling away from his lips, Hermione set about unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it down his shoulders. Remus ran his hand up under her vest, playing with the soft skin of Hermione’s side.  _

_ ‘Are you sure, Sweetheart?’ he asked, shrugging out of his shirt, and no sooner had she nodded he pulled her vest off, baring her skin.  _

_ He bent and sucked one of her pale nipples into his mouth, groaning as she grabbed his head, running her fingers through his greying fawn hair.  _

_ ‘Yeeeesss’ Hermione hissed her pleasure as Remus teased her nipples, one with his tongue, the other his hand, holding her in place with a hand on her hip. _

_ Remus moved his mouth to the nipple as he slid his hand into her shorts, stroking her clit, making the teen moan louder as she began grinding against his hand. _

_ ‘Remus, please, I need more.’ Hermione begged, so far gone she couldn’t even feel embarrassed to do so. _

_ Grinning, Remus bit down on her nipple as he slid his finger into her. _

_ ‘Oh Gods! Hermione, your pussy is so tight darling, and so wet for me.’ Remus growled, reminding her of his inner wolfiness, turning her on more than it really should. ‘I can’t wait until I slide my cock into you.’ _

_ Hermione groaned at his words. ‘Please, please Remus!’  _

_ She reached down and began to undo his trousers, smiling Remus lifted her and put her next to him, grinning as she reached out for him. _

_ Pushing his trousers down, he stepped out of them, and knelt in front of Hermione, gripping the band of her shorts.  _

_ ‘Lift up, I want to fuck you now darling girl.’ Hermione raised her hips and let him pull her shorts off, wanting more than anything to feel Remus in her, on her.  _

_ Remus ran his hand up her legs, revelling in the noises she made, sliding his fingers in her once again as his kissed her and massaged her breast.  _

_ He pulled his fingers gently from her, licking her juice from them.  _

_ ‘Merlin, woman you taste divine...next time’ his voice held such promise.  _

_ Leaning over, he kissed her again, rubbing his hard cock against her clit, getting the tip wet, slowly pushing into her, drinking her moans. _

_ ‘aah , Remus, yes, so good, so thick.’ Hermione’s head pushed back against the couch, lost to the sensations of her first adult cock, of Remus.  _

_ Remus grabbed her hips, and slowly he began to move, watching her face, her body, growling as he saw her pleasure grow.  _

_ ‘Faster, more please…’ Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper, wanting more. _

_ He began moving faster, harder, winding his hips as he rocked in.  _

_ ‘Fuck, Mia, Hermione, so good, so perfect for me.’ Remus growled, fucking into Hermione, he reached down and began massaging her clit, and teasing her nipples.  _

_ Over and over, Remus fucked into her, becoming rougher and faster, Hermione felt the heat inside begin to build, rocking back faster she tried to meet his thrusts.  _

_ ‘Close, Remus, I’m close, so close’ panted Hermione, breathing deep.  _

_ Remus grinned.’Are you going to come for me? On my cock? Can you do that for me, Sweetness?’ _

_ Hermione began chanting ‘Yes’ over and over, Remus could feel her walls dancing over his cock. Hermione felt a wave run over her, her back arching and she let out a moan, louder than she had so far, rocking as she came, soaking his cock, and squeezing, Remus moved faster, hoping to come inside before she became too sensitive.  _

_ ‘In me, in me Remus’ Hermione whispered, pulling him as close as she could, Remus lifted her, kissing her and rocking into her, he could feel how close he was, how good she felt, her orgasm pushing over the edge, groaning her name.  _

Hermione pulled her toy away from her incredibly sensitive center. She hoped Remus would be like that, at least sometimes. She hoped he would heal for the emotional wounds left by the war, that he would be playful and happy. Like he was with Sirius, and Tonks. One day, but for now she was going to shower and head to bed. To sleep this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?   
> Personally, the fantasy is more wordy and set-up than I prefer, but I feel like Hermione is someone who would have a whole scenario from beginning to end. Also, yes Remus is particularly out of character, but it is just a fantasy, and we will see a realer Remus later on.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Hermione woke at 8:30, she had an hour before breakfast ended, but knew she’d probably have to wake the boys, and that in itself could take a while, so she got herself ready, and headed down to the boys dorm.

Luckily the others who shared with Harry and Ron were used to Hermione appearing in the morning, and some, like Seamus, had even used her as an alarm clock on occasion.    
‘Harry! Wake up.’ Hermione lent over the snoozing saviour, and gently shook him. ‘You have to get up.’

Harry opened his eyes, and blinking tried to focus on Hermione, who had already gone to wake Ron up. Where she could gently wake Harry up, Ron had grown up with sibling constantly disrupting his sleep and could now sleep through a riot.

Hermione began shaking the redhead and yelling his name, loudly enough that Seamus shot up in his own bed. Ron merely mumbled.

‘Merlin, Granger! You don’t half know how to scare the hell outta me.’ Seamus moaned as he headed towards the dorms shared bathroom.

‘UP!UP UP UP!’ Hermione yelled into Ron's ear, stopping as his eyes fluttered open.

‘Did y’say something Mione?’ Ron yawned, unaware of her yelling.

Rolling her eyes Hermione told him there was less than an hour left of breakfast, which made the teen race to the bathroom to get ready, Hermione chuckled, she loved Ron, he was one of her closest friends, Harry being the only one she felt closer too, but Ron’s first love was always going to be food. 

Hermione sat on Harry’s bed and waited for the boys to be ready, knowing Ron would make them get ready as quickly as they could. 

‘Alright, Let’s eat!’ Ron said as he and Harry exited the bathroom, heading straight for the door to leave.

Hermione smiled as she stood and walked after them, Ron led the way, Hermione and Harry walking together, entering the common room they found Ginny waiting for them.

‘Glad you lot are finally up! I’m Starving.’ She announced, since the war, Ginny and Harry had came to see that as much as they loved one another, they weren’t in love, and over the summer had decided to be friends. Since she no longer acted love-struck, Hermione found it even more fun to talk and hang out with Ginny. 

The four Gryffindors headed down to the great hall, the girls arm in arm, the boys walking in front, talking about an upcoming Quidditch game.

‘So, Hermione.’ Ginny started in the teasing voice she had used ever since she found out about the older girls thing for older men. ‘How are you feeling today? Or should I ask  _ who _ ? You seem more relaxed, and since you aren’t the type to sneak out for a midnight rendezvous, I guess you did a little self help. So who was it this time? The sneering, yet brave potions master, the timid werewolf, the paternal figure for your best friend?’

Hermione felt herself flush slightly, while she had gotten better at taking the teasing she doubted she’d ever be as brash as Ginny.

‘Well, maybe this time it was your eldest brother, long red hair, piercings, or Charlie, the tattoos are quite lovely.’ She may not be as brash as Ginny, but she was determined to tease the seventh year as much as she was teased.

Ginny faked a gag. ’Gross! If that’s the case, don’t tell me.’

Hermione laughed, as important as the war was, and how much she and the boys managed while on the run, she was glad to be back at Hogwarts. At home.

‘Oh, Gin. Relax, last night was a full moon.’ she smiled at the red haired girl, well, woman. 

Ginny nodded sagely. ‘Ah, yes. So a Lupin night was it?’

Hermione giggled and bumped her friend, as much as she loved her boys, she enjoyed the girl talk she had with Ginny and, strangely enough, Luna Lovegood.

 

Arriving in the great hall, the four of them sat at the Gryffindor Table, and were joined by Luna and Neville.

‘I had begun to wonder if you would ever make it to breakfast.’ Luna said in her usual, dreamlike way. Hermione really appreciated the Ravenclaws resilience, after everything that happened last year, Luna had bounced back and was more or less still the free spirit she was before.

The conversation came easy between the group, talking about Quidditch, homework due the next day, and if anyone was planning on heading to Hogsmeade.

Ron and Harry shared a look. ‘Well, we’re going to see the old Zonko’s shop, Fred and George said they were going to open next weekend, and asked if we could help out. Said that they might even give me a job after graduation’ Ron shrugged.

‘And I don’t plan on anything just yet.’ smiled Harry, Hermione nodding as the three of them had had this conversation before returning to Hogwarts.

They had all been offered quick entry to Aurors, but none of them wanted that anymore. Hermione had never really wanted that sort of job, more interested in the research and creation side of magic. Harry, as much as he was proud of his war efforts, no longer wanted to be an Auror because of the emotional drain and danger, like Harry, Ron no longer wanted to be an Auror, while talking to active Aurors he had heard about families being targeted, and he wouldn’t say no to another adventure, but more than anything he wanted to be able to sleep knowing the ones he loves are safe and if that means working in his brothers shop, he could handle that. Plus not one of the three want to be the poster child for the ministry as it tried to rebuild people's faith in it.

‘Well us girls’ Ginny started, linking arms with both Hermione and Luna. ‘We are going to go to sit outside and gossip and maybe do some homework when Hermione gives in and bullies us. Feel free to join.’

She gave the three boys a toothy grin knowing the word gossip would keep them far away, laughing as all three shook their heads.

Hermione muttered about not bullying people to do homework, which prompted even Luna to giggle as Ginny led them outside to the sunny and fairly warm grass. 

‘So Luna, Hermione was telling me about another  _ naughty  _ dream she had last night.’ Ginny stated as they sat down.

‘It wasn’t a dream!’ Hermione laughed, she never imagined back in her third year when Lavender and Parvati would gush about boys that she’d have girls friends she could do the same with. ‘I, Gods, Gin you love putting me on the spot. It was just a little fantasy.’

‘Oh, I have those.’ Luna smiled, dreamy tilt to her voice. ‘My current favourites are with Neville or Petra.’

‘Petra?!’ Ginny looked intrigued, not that Hermione could blame her, Petra was a seventh year Ravenclaw girl. ‘I wasn’t aware you went that way, Luna. We can come back to Mione, let’s talk about  _ Petra.’ _

Luna smiled indulgently at the two Gryffindors. ‘Well, I guess I spin rather than swing, if I like someone that’s all I need. As for Petra, I’ve also thought her quite striking, but this year she and I were the only 2 from our dorm to return, and I noticed she had a nice bum. Then I noticed she had really nice breasts, and she wears some lovely lingerie, she gave me the catalogue she orders from, I’ll show you later,  and she winks and flirts with me in our room and rarely wears much, so I look and she lets me. I don’t know if we’d do anything, but it’s a nice thought. Girls are softer than boys, it’s a pleasant change.’

‘Yeah, but, I mean what would 2 girls do?’ Ginny asked quietly, both Gryffindors leaning in interested in something neither had entertained beyond a fleeting thought.

‘Well, I suppose it’s as different as it is with men.’ Luna tapped her lip in thought. ‘For example, I often think of Petra and I kissing and caressing one another, and that can be enough, other times I think about one of us going down on the other, sometimes toys are involved. It’s pretty much the same as with a guy I would think, except no penis.’

Hermione and Ginny sat staring at the Ravenclaw, while they’d both had a thought of maybe kissing a girl, they’d never really thought about it, though both had no doubt that they’d end up thinking on it by the end of the day.

Ginny coughed, wanting to move on. ‘So, Hermione what fantasy was it this time? We know it was Lupin, but was it in his old office, in the forest, in the library? Was it sweet and gentle, rough and fast?  _ Tell us _ ’

Hermione and Luna couldn’t help laughing at the Ginny’s behaviour, every so often you’d see the girl that grew up with a multitude of older brothers.

‘Well, it wasn’t kinky or weird, yes Ginny, sorry to disappoint you. It was just sweet and playful, us in the library at home, like we were through the summer, and it happened and it was good. Hopefully I’ll find out if he is really like that one day.’ Hermione smirked, knowing the other Gryffindor would want more information but she had no plans to divulge everything.

‘Jeez, Mione, I was joking about a library, I thought you’d never taint your sacred space.’ Ginny laughed, tapping her friend so she got that it was a joke.

Hermione pretended to be offended, and sniffed. ‘Well, at least I can trust Remus to respect the books and not throw them willy-nilly.’

Ginny blushed, she knew Hermione ws referring to when the boy’s had returned after a night out and Ron thought it would be romantic to swipe the books onto the floor and offer to ‘ravish Hermione like never before’, he was very displeased when instead of falling into his arms, his girlfriend had called him a twat for ruining her evenings work. He’d been made to sleep it off in the living room, but Ginny still had to hear her brother offer to ravish someone, and the memory had ruin more than one snog session.

The three girls then began working on their various homeworks together, Hermione having to write 24 inches on wolfsbane potion for her potions class first thing tomorrow.

The time seemed to move quickly, with a patronus from Harry asking if the three of them wanted to join them at the Hogs Head for lunch, which the girls decided seem like a nice idea.

The rest of the day was a nice, normal day. Which had happened more and more this year, and Hermione had definitely noticed the lack of drama following the so-called ‘golden trio’ so far. She hoped it would last.

Now thought, she was back in her own room, and the one thought that kept returning was Luna’s confession. Hermione had of course noticed other girls, but she had shared a room with Lavender and Parvati, and as ok as they were they weren’t fantasy material for Hermione. But Luna, Hermione had always thought the spacey girl was beautiful, but she also like how intelligent she was, the two of them could have a conversation about pretty much all of their lessons and Luna, while sidetracking about nargles and other insane creatures, could actually keep up with Hermione. Now all the older Gryffindor girl could think about was her blonde friend, how soft she looked, how rosy pink her lips were, how naturally gorgeous she was, rarely wearing any make up. 

 

Hermione rested in her bed, closing her eyes as her hand dipped into her sleeping bottoms, thinking about Luna, how it might feel to kiss her, to run her hands down the other girls body, she knew Luna was slender, but not overly skinny, she felt real. Of course, Hermione was basing this off of the few times they had hugged. Hermione had never actually thought about Luna or any girl for more than a moment, so she had no set fantasy, instead she had flashes.

 

_ Luna on her lap as they two of them kissed, Hermione imagined it was much like kissing a boy except that the body pressed against you was softer, curvier.  _

_ Luna laying on Hermione’s bed in her school skirt and bra, the pair kissing as Hermione stroked the girls skin, softer than what she was used to, less muscle, more dips.  _

_ Hermione licking, sucking and nibbling the blonde girl’s breasts, thinking about what she liked, imagining Luna having breathy little moans. _

_ Luna holding Hermione’s head as she used her tongue on the Ravenclaw girl’s vagina, she thought Luna would taste clean, almost crisp, she thought about how the girl might twist and turn as Hermione ate her out.  _

_ She imagined Luna licking her out, teasing her clit, sliding her slim fingers into Hermione as she did. Luna teasing the older girls nipples, and stroking every bit of skin they could find. _

 

Hermione’s back arched as a rainbow exploded behind her eyes, she was somewhat shocked at the intensity of the orgasm that shot through her. She pulled her hand out of the shorts she wore to bed and instead of going to clean herself straight away, she looked at her hand, contemplating for a moment, before licking her own juice off of her fingers. It tasted better than she expected, she didn’t know what she expected, but she was surprised. 

As she washed herself off, Hermione thought about the fact that her mind had gone straight to her blonde friend. Ginny and Luna were perhaps the only girls Hermione felt completely comfortable with, and Ginny felt more like a sister. 

Hermione didn’t believe she’d ever say anything to Luna, she didn’t want to risk the friendship, but it  was a nice thought.

The teen climbed into bed and set her alarm for 6:45, she had no desire to run late tomorrow morning, not with Professor Snape first thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this chapter is more an 'everyday life exists' chapter, let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Hermione woke early and instead of getting ready, she stayed in bed, staring out of her window at the sky. She was happy to note that she felt no guilt towards last nights thoughts. She had worried that she would feel ashamed and unable to look at Luna, worried she might upset her ditzy blonde friend, but instead she was interested in learning more about this side of her, maybe not with Luna, or anyone at Hogwarts, but she wanted to know, was she bisexual, or was last night as far as she would want to go? 

As her alarm charm began to chime, she rolled out of bed and headed to her bathroom to get ready. Less than half an hour later, Hermione was ready to start her day, her bag was packed, her hair was pulled back in a braid, and she headed to the common room to head out with the others.

Sitting opposite the blonde who had been on her mind last night, Hermione was pleased to see that she felt no lingering awkwardness, a normal morning conversation about some creature Luna swore was really real, and apparently nobody had any idea about her late night musings.

Gently shaking the thoughts from her mind, Hermione focussed on what would be the lesson of this mornings potions class, if she recalled correctly, which Harry claimed she always did, they would be beginning their polyjuice brewing today. Hermione was pleased when she had seen that she would be able to remake the potion she had successfully brewed in her 2nd year. Even if it wasn’t technically a new potion, she was hoping that Professor Snape would be able to give more information. Glad that the ingredients that needed to be prepared beforehand were already done, Snape having them begin the lacewings stewing 19 days prior after a boring, even by Hermione’s standards, lecture. And with the full moon mere days before, she had no doubt that the fluxweed would be freshly picked. 

The group headed down to the dungeons, ready for the another day with the postwar, yet snarky as ever, Snape.

 

‘Today, we will be beginning the slow and precise brewing of the polyjuice potion.’ Hermione listened as the Potions Master informed the few returning potions students of their lesson, imaging his smooth voice in more pleasurable circumstances. ‘Due to the fact we only have a single lesson this morning, we will be brewing in copper cauldrons, and I expect you all to conclude the first part of the brew, ready to place the stasis charm on your work. Those of you who fail to complete the potion to the required point by the end of the lesson will be expected to return  _ in your own time,  _ to rebrew and prepare for the double period on Friday morning. I expect you to be able to brew the potion without my help, you are all NEWT level students, and I would implore you to behave as such.’

Due to the smaller number of students taking NEWT potions each of the remaining had their own work space, and was required to work alone.

Hermione opened her book to the appropriate page and read through the first part of the instructions, they she truthfully still recalled. Becoming a cat/human hybrid had certainly been memorable. 

 

  * **_**_Add 3 measures of fluxweed to the cauldron (must have been picked on a full moon)._**_**


  * **_Add 2 bundles of_** ** _knotgrass_** ** _to the cauldron._**


  * **_Stir 4 times, clockwise._**


  * **_Wave your wand then let potion brew for 80 minutes (for a_** ** _Pewter Cauldron_** ** _. A_** ** _Brass Cauldron_** ** _will only require 68, and a_** ** _copper one_** ** _only 60.)_**



 

Glancing at her watch, Hermione saw that there was 67 minutes left of the 70 minute class, she began to arrange the necessary measurements of the ingredients needed for the brew.

As the first part of the potion was largely a long brewing period, they were expected to read the side notes concerning the potion and how it has been used and how it had failed due to improper brewing, or incorrect ingredients being used. The active preparation of the potion took around 5 minutes, which meant that the next hour was essentially a revision period after which the stasis charm would be cast and the students would be dismissed. 

Hermione slowly stirred her potion and as she completed the fourth rotation, she cast  metró tin óran, a simple timer spell which she set for 60 minutes as overbrewing for a single minute could ruin the potion. 

She pulled her book out and as she began to read she noticed that the other students had also began to read, as long as there was no accidents, it looked as though everyone would be able to complete this part of the lesson without issue. Snape wandered through the rows watching as each of the students began to read. Hermione had noticed that despite the continued, yet equally spread, sarcasm, Snape was easier as a teacher, and he moved somewhat slower, though she put that down to the attack he endured of Nagini and her venom. 

He walked by Hermione and she could smell the slight scent of sandalwood that she had noticed he often smelt of.

Looking at her book, Hermione found herself drifting into the beginning of her most frequent fantasy concerning the broody war spy.

_ Hermione knocked on the Potion Masters office door, she had wanted to discuss becoming his apprentice after the end of the school year, after all Potions was one of her favourite subjects, and to train under such a talented man as Severus Snape would be amazing. She had hoped he would allow her to set her case. _

_ ‘Enter.’ Snapes voice echoed through the door, despite the fact he hadn’t risen the volume at all. _

_ Opening the door, Hermione entered, seeing the man stood at his cauldron instead of sat at his desk was a rare treat, he looked so focussed, so calm. Hermione recalled the few times she had been allowed to help him brew during the war, how he would carefully ensure it had the exact measurements, or how he would substitute one ingredient for another and would increase the usefulness of said potion. The man truly was a genius. _

_ ‘Miss Granger, I assume you didn’t come to stare at me.’ he stated flatly, without glancing up from the potion. ‘What is it?’ _

_ Hermione gently shook her head, she hadn’t even noticed her own staring at the man.  _

_ ‘Well, Professor Snape, I was wondering if, perhaps now that the war is over, you would be willing to take an apprentice?’ She asked as confidently as she could. ‘I mean, me? Take me as an apprentice?’ _

_ The silence seemed to stretch for ages as the Professor slowly worked on the potion, eventually waving his wand and muttering a spell, seemingly pleased as the potion went from a forest green to a dark blue. He walked over to his desk, signalling the teen to sit down across from him. _

_ ‘Miss Granger’ He looked at her as the pair sat across from one another. ‘I have never taken an apprentice, and I honestly have never felt a drive to do so.’ _

_ Hermione started, she had assumed it was the war, but if she had to she would convince him to allow her to study further with him. ‘Oh, Professor, Please. I want to study potions more and you are one of the few potion masters in europe, and as far as I can see one of the best. I want to study under you. Please’ _

_ She noticed Snape had one eyebrow raised, and a small smirk on his lips, she replayed what she had said and realised that despite being older, apparently he found the same innocent words that Ron would laugh at amusing. She huffed, really, it wasn’t as though she had dropped to her knees and begged him to bed her, she had simply said she wished to study under him. Ha ha ha, men. _

_ Huffing, she rolled her eyes and waited for his reply, despite the way he saw her as the perfect, pristine princess of Gryffindor, she was, sort of, aware of sex and what not. And the man opposite her certainly oozed it.  _

_ ‘Well, Miss Granger,’ He drawled, drawing each syllable out slowly, watching her as his eyes seemed to glimmer. ‘Why would you believe me to be an appropriate tutor? Aren’t I the greasy bat of Slytherin? Who lurks in the dungeons?’ _

_ Smiling the young woman sat forward, not noticing the cleavage she had revealed. ‘Oh, Professor, I don’t believe any of that and during the war, I honestly felt I learnt more when you allowed me to help you brew potions. Even the simple potions like the wiggenweld potion, your techniques and ingredient changes were amazing. And when I asked how you had know, your explanations were insightful and, as you know, helped me to come to some substitutions myself. I want to learn more, all you know. Please, Sir.’ _

_ If Snape was surprised at her outburst he barely reacted, then she noticed he was looking at her, somewhat wide eyed, but not at her face, just a little lower. Looking down she noticed that leaning forward, she had push her breasts together, and that one of her shirt buttons had came undone meaning her cleavage, and top of her bra, were visible and turnt toward the man across the desk. It was then she saw him subtly swallow, still staring at her chest. Deciding that this seemed as interesting a way of convincing him as begging and appealing to his pride as a Potions Master, she moved herself in a way that her shirt as pulled tighter, and tilted her body towards him, biting her lip when his eyes flashed to her face, not hiding the arousal in her eyes.  _

_ Grinning the older man stood and walked around the desk stopping in front of her, raising an eyebrow, she stood up, barely 4 inches between the two, she smiled at him, leaning toward him, he was bending towards her. Her desire flared as she moved towards the oncoming kiss, closing her eyes. Lips meeting… _

Beep, beep, beep.

Hermione blinked back to reality, automatically casting the stasis charm over her potion, she began blushing and glanced around to see if anyone had noticed her daydreaming. None of the other students were looking at her focussed on their own readings, potions and a few in conversation. Sighing in relief, the Gryffindor sat back and looked to the front of the classroom and noticed the dour Potions Master was staring at her in shock, a slight pink on his cheeks. Making eye contact, she quickly realised that not only had the man noticed her daydreaming, but he had more than likely looked into her mind to see what she was thinking. Before she had a chance to feel embarrassed, she smiled and winked at the potions professor, biting her lip and grinning at her lap as the feeling of self-consciousness began to build, she shoved it down and reminded herself she was a Gryffindor, she had fought a war, if needs be she could take a rejection from the Potion Master. Though, she really did want that apprenticeship. Glancing back up, she saw that Snape had looked away from her, but still had colour on his cheeks. She wasn’t going to lie to herself, being able to make the professor blush, maybe even feel arousal, made her feel powerful, and kind of sexy. She liked it. 

As the last few minutes of the class ticked away, Snape didn’t glance at her at all, and the blush slowly faded from his face.As the class ended, everyone had managed to successfully complete the first part of the potion and place the brew under stasis. The Potion Master dismissed everyone and immediately headed to his office. Hermione grinned to herself and headed off to her next lesson, feeling proud of making the professor feel...something.

Walking up the stairs and meeting up with her friends, they headed to Charms, and despite her usual enjoyment of the lesson and the day, all she could focus on was returning to her room and completing her fantasy, with added imagery of Snape with a blush. 

Hermione wondered if all single girls felt horny this often. She didn’t recall being like this before, but she knew Lavender and Pavati would often gossip about boys and sex. Somehow, Hermione knew this day would drag on slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione walked into her bathroom, sighing, she honestly couldn’t remember a longer day. Running the water, she began to fill her tub up. She smiled as she began to brush her hair, the day had seemed to take forever, but it had started in an interesting way. She was glad she hadn’t felt any embarrassment after Potions, she had been waiting for it, and for Professor Snape to confront her, but it hadn’t happened. Instead, the classes passed by slowly, lunch and dinner dragged, Hermione barely focussing on the conversations her friends were having, and finally, she had been able to retreat to the privacy of her own rooms, and take a bath.  And perhaps finish the fancy started that morning.

Stripping off, Hermione sunk into the steaming water, ready to soak the day away. She closed her eyes and drifted to the earlier daydream.

_ Hermione groaned at the feeling of her teacher's solid body pressed against her own. His lips were smooth, dry and she felt as though she was on fire, pushing her body closer, the professors' hands ran down her arms and came to rest on her hips.  _

_ ‘Granger.’ her name being groaned in Snape's voice sent a pulse of pleasure through the teenager. The man rocked his body into hers, holding her hips he kissed her once again, sliding his tongue across her lips, humming as she opened her mouth for him, he moved her around and gently lifted her onto his desk.  _

_ ‘Please.’ Hermione breathed out, pressing herself against the former spy.  _

_ Smirking he lent over her and kissed his way down her neck, running his hands over her breasts, and slowly unbuttoned her shirt, moaning as his hands stroked her stomach, and up her back, he unclasped her bra and stepped back as she slid her shirt and bra off, undoing his own. Hermione bit her lip at the sheer hunger in his eyes as he gazed at her bare torso, she found herself taking deep breaths as she returned the gaze to the Potions Master. Though slim, almost too much, Snape was physically fit, muscles visible under his scars, his nipples were slightly rosy, but compared to the paleness of her teacher's skin looked incredibly vivid. Hermione didn’t bother trying to fight the urge, she lent down and teased his nipples, smiling as he moaned and wrapped one of his hands around her head. Hermione pulled back, smiling and Snape simply cocked an eyebrow and began to kiss her, she felt a smile pulling on his face as breathing became laboured, he ran his hands up her legs, and removed her skirt, stroking her thighs. Hermione groaned, wanting to feel his hands touch her, to feel his fingers caress her, leading her to the brink. Instead, the Professor slowly stroked his hands up her waist to her breasts, kissing her with a fire she had not felt from him before, cupping her breasts, he gently pulled at her nipples, she had to break their kiss to groan her pleasure. As she moaned out his name, he pushed her legs apart and pressed his still clothed erection to the soaking panties of the teen writhing on his desk. _

_ ‘Well, Miss Granger’ his silken voice whispered into her ear. ‘Tell me exactly what it is you want. What it is you need.’ _

_ His warm breath on her ears, his body pressed so tightly against her own made Hermione feel completely wanton. She wanted to suck him, to have him lick her, to have him fuck her. She knew she would have to be specific, the Potions Master was a stickler for the details, and would quite possibly withhold something if she had not expressly asked, begged for it. _

_ ‘Please, Professor Snape, I want you. I want to taste you, to suck your cock, to feel your tongue bathe my clit, to have you make me orgasm, and I want you to fuck me.’ she panted into his ear rocking herself against the solid mass in his trousers. ‘Please sir, please.’ _

_ Hermione felt as though she were on fire, as if every nerve was pulled tight, and she nearly felt like crying as the older man stepped back, smirking as she moaned against his withdrawal. _

_ ‘Come now, Miss Granger.’ she watched as he leant back against a student desk. ‘How do you plan on ‘tasting me, sucking my cock’ if I have you pinned to my desk?’ _

_ Arousal shot through Hermione as she realised his meaning, and she dropped to the floor and began to run her hands up the professors' trousers. She could feel the muscles of his legs, firm and unyielding, and yet every so often a slight twitch as her hands neared the button, the single button holding back her prize. She could feel his gaze on her as she freed his erection, holding the base loosely as she looked up at him and slowly slid her lips over the head, a perverted pleasure filled her as he hissed and closed his eyes. She carefully took more of his length into her mouth, pulling back to lick at the slit, squeezing her thighs together at the quiet groans he released, so quiet she suspected he didn’t want her to know how she made him feel. Licking her lips, she pulled his cock back into her mouth, breathing deeply through her nose when she felt him hit the back of her throat, she swallowed and felt as the thick tip of her professor was pulled deeper. She could feel his legs nearly vibrating as his breath began to quicken, wanting him to lose control, Hermione swallowed again and was rewarded with him yelling ‘fuck!’ and threading his hands into her thick hair as he began to rock into her mouth. One hand on his thigh to keep balance and some control Hermione moaned and used her tongue to massage the cock she could fit in and used her other hand to stroke the base and to gently tug on his balls. A saltiness began to hit her tongue, and she felt the professor begin to speed up before stopping entirely and pulling out of her mouth. _

_ ‘Get on my desk.’ Four words said abruptly and yet she could hear the hunger in his voice, the hunger she had caused. It was a powerful feeling, she stood and sat on his desk, wondering if he was going to fuck her straight away. _

_ ‘Now then, you’ve tasted me, sucked my cock, what was next on your list?’ his voice almost seemed to growl as he stepped out of his trousers, erection seeming to reach towards Hermione. ‘to feel my tongue bathe your clit? Wasn’t it?’ _

_ Hands pushing her knees as far apart as he could the man knelt in front of the witch and rubbed his cheek against the sensitive skin inside her thigh, eyes glittering as she panted and twitched against each breath he took. He ran the tip of his nose teasingly over the outer flesh of her pussy, before using his hand to bare her clit to his view and he began to taunt her. Soft, gentle licks, that felt lovely but never enough, she groaned, fingers clenching and unclenching against the desk, as she begged him for something, anything more. As the teasing became too much, Hermione instinctively grabbed his head in an effort to force him closer, to have more pressure, more anything, and as soon as her hand was clasping his head, Severus Snape began to lick and nibble and suck like a starving man at a banquet, holding Hermione still with a burning grasp on her hips. She could feel it rising, almost like a wave or an avalanche, she had never felt so out of control, yet so powerful. The mere idea of Severus Snape, on his knees, bring her to pleasure, it was a heady drug.  _

_ Hermione could feel her body tense up, ready to cum, and as it neared her whole world began to shrink to the professors tongue, to her clit, as her breathing began to feel forced, she felt two long, slender finger slide into her, and she then remembered putting orgasm before fucking, and oh, Gods, he was going to make her explode before fucking her. And with the knowledge that he would be fucking her soon, she released any resistance to the oncoming orgasm and screamed her pleasure aloud, she felt as the professor lapped up the excess juice, the lower half of his face soaked and he pulled himself up. She pulled him in and kissed him, relishing the taste of herself on his tongue, kissing was giving her time to regain control, at least that had been her plan. While he kissed and teased her lips and mouth, he had also lined his cock up with her pussy, stroking the length of her with the head, he groaned into her mouth as he pushed into her. _

_ ‘Fuck! So tight, and so wet.’ the usually smooth tone was now gravelly and raw. _

_ Slowly he began to move, his thrusts forceful, and Hermione pleaded for more, begging the introverted man to give her a taste of the passion she knew he had. A smirk forming on his lips, he hooked her legs over his arms, the back of her knees resting on his muscular forearms,  and began to truly fuck her. His slender hips moving faster, harder and the woman beneath him began to react, her slim back arching in an overtly feline way, her pleas and groans raising in volume and her body twitching around him as he drove her closer and closer to her final orgasm.  _

Hermione felt her world explode in a symphony of colours and heard her own cries as her body erupted with pleasure from the combination of her fantasy, her hands roaming her body and cool air blowing over her nipples as she arched out of the water. It was all at once, too much and yet nowhere near enough. Breathing heavily, Hermione refreshed the water in the tub and took a few minutes to just enjoy the post-orgasm bliss before washing her hair and heading to her bed. 

One thing the Gryffindor knew, she was going to seduce the Potions Master before she left Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, RL got in the way, I plan on updating more, so please leave a review letting me know what you think and I promise to reply

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts? I plan on continuing this for several chapters but upload may be spotty, but I promise they'll happen.


End file.
